


Her Inner Thoughts

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll admit it to herself deep down how tempting he is. Chloe/Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Inner Thoughts

Disclaimer: Only the fic belongs to me, although I wouldn't mind having Tom Elllis ;)

AN: I was hooked on this show the very first ep, the chemistry between Chloe and Lucifer is amazing. I don't have a beta so I'm very sorry for all the errors.

He was without doubt the most aggravating individual she had ever encountered.

Also his arrogance at how he was the king at punishing people, how he could bring out dark desires, he was one day destined for a trip to the mental ward.

But she could admit if only to herself he did have his charming side from time to time.

Also the fact he was sexy.

Yes she could willingly admit it deep down in her mind, the deep brown eyes one could get lost in if they weren't careful, his British accent, and the smile.

No she would not call it devilish she would not get sucked into his delusions.

And the suits that clung to his body like a second skin, the way he left some shirt buttons open and exposed his chest.

Get a grip, Decker, She told herself. Coming here was starting to look like a bad idea after all.

She had no cases to investigate at the moment and Trixie was sleeping over at her best friend's for the weekend so she had decided to go to Lux.

The place was crowded so it was easy to blend in it had felt good to finally get her sling off.

"Well hello detective."

Chloe blinked as she realized she had gotten so lost in her thoughts she had almost zoned out.

She looked into Lucifer's smiling face.

"And why are you looking so smug?" She asked.

"Can't help but notice your stare, detective."

"I was lost in thought about some things, it was purely accidental."

He was taller than her, she came up to his shoulders and had to look up into his eyes.

Maybe it was her imagination or the darkened lightning of the place, but his eyes seemed darker than usual as he gazed at her.

"I've seen you stare at me before when you think I'm not able to notice, sometimes undressing me with your eyes."

Chloe was glad she was someone who didn't blush or get flustered easy. "Feel free to think that Lucifer, if it makes you feel better."

"I speak the truth detective."

Chloe could swear she felt heat coming off of him in the way she'd never experienced with any other man.

He was like fire, one that could consume her and she'd never be the same again.

And a part deep down wanted that so badly.

What in hell had she been thinking coming here? She should be doing everything possible to cut off contact with him for good, not feeling like a teenager with a big crush.

"Goodbye Lucifer I have to get going."

He gently but firmly grabbed her upper arm and his touch felt so hot.

"Deny everything all you want, I'm a patient man Chloe, and I literally have all the time in the world."

He smelled like something burning but in a good way.

He let her go, "There is something between us and it can only be denied for so long."

Chloe tried to manage her best glare and turned to leave quickly without actually running.

She went through the exit and felt relief as the muggy air hit her. She needed to get her balance back.

Lucifer was truly like playing with fire and she couldn't allow herself to be burned.

No matter how great the temptation was.


End file.
